creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Show/Episodes
BTW, anyone who is in the show are allowed to write episodes. But don't delete episodes that are not yours. IF YOU HAVE NOT REQUESTED AN EPISODE, PLEASE DO NOT ADD IT. YOU CAN REQUEST TO HAVE AN EPISODE HERE. Season 1: (2014 - 2015) # The Creation of Creation Show - Creation Wiki is founded by Chrome. But he automatically causes a war between memes and GoAnimate. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/14) (Rating: TV-14-L) # Day 2 - It's the second day on Creation Wiki, and only trolls and cringey users are the only editors. Chrome decides to kidnap other users from other wikis, and bring them to CW. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-L) #'SWAT Hopefuls In Training' - The Chat Force interrogates some miscreants on Chat to comical results (Writer: James) (Airdate: 1/8/15) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # The Murder: A murder happens in chat. Chat Force officer Hat believes that it's his brother, Ralf who is the murderer. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/15/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'The Merge': Chrome decides to merge wikis with the GoAnimate Community. However, a group of GoAnimators decide to rebel against him, and literally claim the wiki as their own. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/22/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Faze': A terrible user, Faze starts spamming in chat, while Chrome, KK, and the Chat Force are gone. The rest of the users try to defeat him. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/29/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Chinese Bootleg:' Igor opens his own wiki named "Community Plaza Wiki", but is soon accused of ripping off Creation Wiki. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 2/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'KK Joins the KKK': TBA (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Take that L': James and Sophie have a day with each other, which causes others to believe that they are in a relationship. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/15/15) (Rating: TV-PG) #'The Merge II: Electric Boogaloo' - Igor and Chrome agree to merge their wikis together, but KK, Lemon, TGB1, Pingy and Cody don't want the merge to happen. (Writer: Igor the Mii and TheChromePerson) (Airdate: 2/21/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Bananas, Loyalty & Respect: '''John Cena visits the wiki and draws the ire of most of the userbase. However, they are forced to work together when they must combat a serious threat. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/25/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) # 'Otterhub' - Sophie asks onion to perform a number of sexual actions on her, after an argument in chat. (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Airdate: 8/1/15) (Rating: TV-MA) # 'What a Wonderfun World: A group of terrorists from from GoAnimate decide to overthrow Chrome. They end up getting lost all over the wiki, while Chrome tries to hide. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 8/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) # '''RapePlay: Mametchi, after being Chrome's slave, decides to invade the Chat and bring in his rape machines for some fun. (Writer: StrongBadHR90) (Rating: TV-MA) # Worst of the Worst: A jailbreak occurs at the major prison on Creation Wiki while the Chat Force is on vacation, so the other users must save the day. (Writer: James) (Airdate: TBD) (Rating: TV-MA) # Fluffy, the Genderfluid Heterophobe: Fluffy creates a major wiki-wide annoyance, and it's up to all of the users to stop... uh, it. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) # Meme Hell: Chrome is killed, and he accidentally goes to Meme Hell, a place where dead memes serve as torture for no reason. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-LSV) # No Cody, We Cannot RP: The entire Chat denies Cody's request for an RP, causing him to go into an epic rage that no user can stop''. (Writer: James) (Airdate: TBD) (Rating: TV-MA DLV) # 'Jamesphie: A new user, Jamesphie, builds up a chat war against everyone. Even the Chat Force are fighting because of him. Spoiler: in the end, everyone converts to Jamesphism. ''(Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # 'A Kick in the Balls: Jamesphie's cousin-in-law, Koolphie, pays a visit to the chat. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) Season 2: (2015 - 2016) # Christmas: Janice, Chrome's extremely religious mom believes the ending days will happen on the following Christmas day. She gathers a whole group of followers to build a tower to Heaven; Meanwhile, Chrome is forced to help Janice with the tower, but discovers a more sinister side of Janice. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Finding Whorey: Lemon hacks the computers in the whole wiki, and accidentally sends a strange "porn virus", which turn all electronics into a female hentai character, who controls the whole wiki into becoming "WeebCity". (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate:12/31/15) (Rating: TV-MA-S) # No Cody, we can't RP. 2: An enraged Cody forces everyone to RP, but everyone decides to kill Cody, which fails every time. (Writer: Cody.) (Airdate 1/1/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LSV) # HE'S ETHAN BRADBERRY: Chrome's cousin, Ethan, takes control of the wiki when Chrome goes on vacation with KK to Florida, where they meet Gnarlykid. Meanwhile, Ethan turns the whole wiki into a social experiment. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/7/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'HE WAS ETHAN BRADBERRY (now he's dead)': Chrome battles Ethan. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/14/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) #'KoolKid One Hour': Someone emerges from meme Hell. Koolkid, an uncool fool who challenges Jamesphie. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/21/16) (Rating: TV-MA) # July 2015 RPs Were the Worst: The main cast discover screenshots of old RPs, which are more cringy than today's RPs. Cody tries to revive them, while KK becomes paranoid. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/4/16) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Aloha, Guten Tag, Hallo, Shalom: Jamesphie's entire family visits the wiki. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/11/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # Comedic Effect: KK and TGB1 try to complete all of the Comedy World pages in under 4 hours. (Writer: Zombie/TGB1) (Airdate: 2/15/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # The North Pole: Jamesphie spends $300 at a strip club. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/18/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Blocked': #'I Want One of Those': GnarlyKid opens up a car stealing business in the chat. Unfortunately, Igor snitches on him and he alerts the FBI. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/10/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Would You Like Some Fries with Your Fries?': The wiki goes through bankruptcy, so everyone must work at the local burger restaurant. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/17/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #'Heat': A gang of Jamaicans claim the wiki as their "turf", thus starting a war. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/24/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Hat's Sexual Sexting Sex': Hat tries to get a blowjob from his girlfriend, Lord Pluto. He sends her a sexting pic, but instead sends it to Chrome. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 4/1/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LS) #'Jamesphie's Game Show': Jamesphie hosts a game show where the winner can become the world's very first centillionaire. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 4/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) #'A Penny Short': The wiki goes through numerous budget cuts. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 4/14/16) (Rating: TV-14 LV) #[[I Hate Tuesdays|'I Hate Tuesdays']]: '''Chrome is tired of Mondays, so he makes a law to end Monday. This however, brings attention to the Time God, one of Chrome's enemies. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 4/21/16) (Rating: TV-PG-V) #Onion Vs. Igor (part 1) #Onion Vs. Igor (part 2) #Wiliam the Pedophile's Downfall: Part I' Season 3: (2016 - 2017) #'William the Pedophile's Downfall: Part II' #'TGB1 2.0:' TGB1 tries to reform his life. (Writer: Zombie/TGB1) (Airdate: 6/3/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'TOUHOU HIJACK LOL:' An incident caused by Igor the Mii causes all computers on Creation Wiki have Touhou-related hentai. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 6/9/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Chrome's Crippling Anxiety Overcomes Him and He Dies:' The title is accurate. (Writer: mynameischrome) (Airdate: 6/17/16) (Rating: TV-14-LV) #'Shipping and Handling:' Tired of the rumors of a relationship with James, Sophie decides to try to get KK to be her boyfriend. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 6/23/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Keep an Eye Out: A new user joins the wiki, and he's a surreal and perverted serial killer who has a stomach-churning backstory. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 6/30/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Ironclad Romance:' James orders iron wire to put between his 6-pack and tries to see how many girls he can charm with them. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) #'Juice: James goes on a roid rage and he assigns everyone in the chat to do several odd jobs, such as stealing a car that belonged to one of his friends in art class. However, the cause for this behavior is not what it seems... (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 7/14/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Yu$uf: KK starts a fundraiser when he discovers that GnarlyKid is going through poverty. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 7/21/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Punked Out: James' main professional dancing rival, DM Punk, visits the wiki, causing a giant dance fight on Chat. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/28/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Agendabender: During a meeting at chat, a sudden earthquake occurs, causing all the users to turn into anime girls. With this, the meeting fails to go on properly. (Writer: Sylvester) (Airdate: 8/5/16) (Rating: TV-MA DLSV) #Life Goes On: When Darkangel0410 is on hiatus due to her computer being broken, the whole city turns into "WiWiWiWiWi" until she solves the problem. (Writer: Darkangel0410) (Airdate: 8/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 LV) #Fucking Ridiclous Bans:' The gang visits Republic of Guy, and learn that a lot of things in said republic are banned for ridiclous reasons. They soon violate every ban in the Republic of Guy. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 8/11/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) #'The Koaster Kid:' Sylvester leaves Creation Wiki and focuses entirely on Theme Park Review. (Writer: Sylvester) (Airdate: 8/17/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) #'From Zero to Hero: KK signs up for a boxing tournament. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 8/24/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Yusuf World: GnarlyKid turns the wiki into an amusement park. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 8/31/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Creation Store: Chrome needs money to buy a new iPad charger, so he opens Creation Store. However, when it becomes heavily forced onto the wiki by a money-hungry businessman, the Meme Team must think of something. (Writer: mynameischrome) (Airdate: 9/1/2016) (Rating: TV-14) #I Swear to Drunk, I'm Not God: Everyone, except for KK, gets high from a moonshine explosion. Because of this, it is his mission to get everybody to sober up and get back to their senses. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 9/7/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Down in the Dumps: Mametchi finds himself stranded at the local junkyard. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 9/14/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #The Competition: TBA Season 4 (2017-2018) # '''Ronshaku: Lemon is unable to pay back a loan shark, so he gets his gang to raid the wiki and kill everyone (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Rating: TV-14) # Hooked: Hat becomes a kinky prostitute (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Rating: TV-MA) # NEGATIVEINFINITY Hacks Everyone and It's a Heckin' Fun Time: NEGATIVEINFINITY hacks DeviantArt and the Meme Team has to stop him. (Writer: mynameischrome) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # Somebody Once Told Me # Mametchi's Destination: Sylvester makes Mametchi experience the events of Final Destination in an attempt to kill him. (Writer: Sylvester) (Rating: TV-MA-DSLV) # I Hate 2012: A portal from the year 2012 appears, and little do the users know that it contains cringe. (Writer: Insecurity) (Rating: TV-PG) # Snacks # Hatedom: James frequently expresses his hate for a pro wrestler around the HQ, but everyone else agrees he goes too far when he starts a large hatedom club devoted to the destruction of that wrestler and his fanbase. This episode writes off James until the movie. (Writer: James) (Rating: TV-MA) # Mametchi's Destination: Part 2: It is revealed Mametchi actually survived every event of Final Destination without dying or getting injured, not even one bit. Because of this, Sylvester quits his job with it, putting a sign saying "NO PEOPLE, ANIMALS, OR TAMAGOTCHIS ALLOWED EXCEPT ME". (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) # Drum Master Mametchi: Part of the Interactisodes line of episodes. Mametchi is revealed to love Taiko: Drum Master and that he enjoys doing multiplayer. Later on, Mametchi invites the cast of the show and the viewer to a Taiko match. (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) # Tamagotchi Hijinks: Although Mametchi is too lazy to leave his house, TGB1's house gets raided by an exact total of 100 Tamagotchis. Kuchipatchi eats his food, Hinotamatchi sets his Angry Birds poster on fire, and the rest make some house hijinks. Can Mametchi stop being lazy and stop the riot? (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-14-V) # AAAHH!!!: The gang goes to the Monster Academy, where they get taught to scare. However, Sylvester causes trouble, making him get Snorched for an unpleasant surprise. (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) # Hat and Pluto's Sexy FunTime: Hat and Pluto make a sex tape, and they accidentally send it to Vladimir Putin who starts the Cold War again. (Writer: Ralf Hat) (Rating: TV-MA-SV) # The End of the Chat Force: The Chat Force members either leave the wiki or are demoted, meaning that the Chat Force has ended. Chat becomes chaos when the admins are offline, so it's up to Gorge to save everyone for some reason (Writer: mynameischrome) (Rating: TV-14-LSV) # I Threw A House: Chrome throws a house to the moon. However, it is revealed to be Gorge's house, so it is up to James to prevent this. (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-14-V) # DIE MAMETCHI: Mametchi is brutally killed by the main cast (excluding James). (Writer: Igor the Mii Son of Hat, Chaossy) (Rating: TV-MA-V) # A New Hero Joins Teh Battle: @oldmanchaos appears and challenges Chaos to a brutal fight. The loser dies. In the end, @oldmanchaos dies. (Writer: Chaossy) (Rating: TV-MA-V) # Chrome Goes on the Cipherhunt While Playing Pokémon GO and Dies Again: fuck (Writer: mynameischrome) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # Drillimation Goes In: All of Drillimation's characters come in the show and cause a helpful event that actually surprises the cast. (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) # Jamespharadise: (Season finale) Season 5 (2018-2019) # Visiting Flibber-O-Loo: The gang visits the town of Flibber-O-Loo, where Larry, a shoe-headed cucumber, lives. Can the Meme Team stop Larry from being caught? (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) # Chrome Vs. Religion (part 1): # Chrome Vs. Atheism (part 2): # It's Okay If He Is Yellow: TBA (Writer: BoyInCharge55) (Rating: TV-PG) Season 6: Last Season (2019-2020) 19. Super Special Kawaii Harem TV HBO adult swim Special presented by Fakku!, PornHub, XVideos, and Hentaistream.net The Creation Show crew gets involved in some harems. (Writer: Chaossy) (TV-MA-LSV) Trivia *''Down in the Dumps'' is referred to as Junkyard Blues in the UK. *A majority of season four episodes revolve around the Mametchi Arc. *''DIE MAMETCHI'' had controversy spread on Tamagotchi forums like Tama Zone and TamaTalk. This led to the show being removed on TamaShows, though for some odd reason, episodes after Mametchi's Destination up to said episode were put on the site. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists